HZ
by A.Ll0z
Summary: [Ganti Summary] Zombie. Apa kalian percaya tentang mahkluk itu? Tentu saja tidak, karena zombie itu tidak ada. Tapi untuk sekarang kalian harus percaya kepadaku! Karena aku telah melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri dan mreka juga telah menyerang disekolahku. Jadi sekarang apa kalian percaya tentang zombie?/FemKyuubi/Bad Summary/
1. Chapter 1

H/Z

Disclaimer: Bkn milik ane

Warning : OOC,Typo,Gaje,EYD ilang, dll.

Summary : Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang secara langsung menyaksikan kejadian aneh...yaitu zombie. Dan saat itulah kehidupan Naruto jadi berubah/FemKyuubi/Bad Summary/

.  
Chapter 1 [Sepertinya Dunia Ini Kedatangan Satu Mahkluk Lagi]

"Pagi Naruto-kun..!"

Suara kencang yang memanggil nama 'Naruto' dari arah belakangnya, membuat sang pemilik nama itu agak kesal.

Tanpa melirik Naruto sudah tau siapa yang menyapa dirinya sepagi-pagi begini, selain Naruto tau dari suaranya Naruto juga tau dari...kebiasaan nya.

"Pagi.." Dengan muka datar Naruto menjawab.

Orang yang menyapanya, dia adalah teman masa kecil Naruto sekaligus tetangganya, dia adalah Kurama. Gadis yang harus Naruto hindari jika dalam percakapan, namun seberapa usaha yang dilakukan Naruto, tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa menghindarinya.

"Mou...Naruto-kun kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?"

Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri, seharusnya tadi pagi ia berangkat sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya, jika tidak maka hal yang menakutkan akan datang padanya, salah satu contohnya, bertemu dengan Kurama.  
Bukannya Naruto benci terhadap Kurama, tapi sifatnya itu yang Naruto benci.

"Kau lambat." Ucap Naruto

"Naruto-kun jahat...ne ne Naruto-kun apa kau lihat perkiraan cuaca diTV." Sifatnya yang energi.

"Tidak."

Naruto berkata jujur. Karena tadi pagi Naruto mengerjakan PR nya yang lupa, membuat Naruto tidak melihat perkiraan cuaca diTV, dan karena itulah Naruto agak telat berangkat sekolah dari apa yang ada dijadwalnya. Kalian sudah tau bukan? mengapa Naruto berangkat pagi-pagi?.

"Katanya hari ini akan ada badai yang besar, padahal pagi ini kelihatannya agak cukup terang."

Oh sial! dan Naruto lupa membawa payung. Memang benar sih, pagi ini kelihatan cerah dan alasan itulah Naruto tidak membawa payung.

"Jadi Naruto-kun apa kau membawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga?" Naruto menggeleng.

"Horee..berati kita bisa pulang bareng dalam satu payung..seperti kekasi saja."

Karena saking senangnya Kurama tanpa sengaja memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Kurama menjadi risih, karena setiap orang yang tadinya tidak memperhatikan dirinya jadi memperhatikan kearah dirinya dan Kurama, dan itu membuat Naruto risih.

"Kurama lepaskan...bukankah kalau memang hari ini ada hujan, kalau tidak? kita tidak akan satu payung..lebih parahnya lagi mungkin aku akan pulang duluan."

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berbicara panjang lebar. Seumur hidupnya Naruto tidak pernah berbicara panjang lebar kecuali dirinya dalam keadaan penting atau penjelasan, jika diluar itu Naruto hanya menjawab singkat.

Dan Kuramalah yang membuat rekornya jadi remuk.

"Mou Naruto-kun jahat." Naruto hanya mengela napasnya sedalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan "Terserahlah."

.  
Naruto menatap bosan terhadap gurunya yang sedang menerangkan mata pelajaran Matematika, karena bosan Naruto memalingkan perhatiannya kearah jendela, untung saja dirinya dekat dengan jendela, jadi jika keadaan bosan seperti ini Naruto bisa menikmati keindahan halaman sekolahnya dan juga Naruto bisa menikmati keindahan langit biru, namun sayangnya saat ini Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya karena keadaan langit mulai mendung, dan mungkin apa yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Kurama akan terjadi, bukan keinginan Kurama, tapi perkiraan cuaca yang Kurama lihat diTV pagi, namun jika dipikir-pikir kembali keinginan Kurama otomatis pasti akan terkabul.

Mengingat akan hal itu Naruto hanya menghela napas berat, toh jika dia meminjam orang lain belum pasti dipinjamkan, kalau ada dua, jika ada satu?.

Naruto memandang keluar jendela, lebih tepatnya kearah pak penjaga gerbang yang kini sedang menikmati kopinya dan rotinya. Andaikan ia bisa seperti pak penjaga gerbang seperti itu saat pelajaran, mungkin saat ini ia akan melakukannya hal yang sama untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, itulah hal yang Naruto pikirkan.

Naruto terus memperhatikannya pak penjaga gerbang itu, sampai-sampai ilernya tak terasa telah menetes dimejanya, namun tidak begitu lama pandangan Naruto berubah kearah orang yang ingin mendekat kearah pintu gerbang.

Saat Naruto melihatnya, Naruto merasa aneh dengan jalan orang tersebut, tak cuma jalannya tangannya yang terus kedepan dan kepala yang seperti patah kekiri, Naruto juga merasa aneh.

Jika Naruto menyamakan orang tersebut dengan makhluk lainnya, hal pertama yang melintas dipikirannya adalah zombei, namun sayangnya zombei itu hanya ada didunia hiburan, jadi Naruto hanya menganggap bahwa orang itu adalah orang gila yang berhasil kabur dari RSJ dan tanpa diketahui sudah ada disini.

Dari sini, Naruto bisa menebak kalau pak penjaga gerbang tersebut sedang berbicara dengan orang gila tersebut, namun sayangnya orang gila itu sepertinya tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, malah tangannya seperti ingin mengapai pak penjaga tersebut.

Naruto terbelalak kaget ketika orang gila itu berhasil menangkap tangan pak penjaga itu, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto kaget, melainkan orang gila tersebut mengigit tangan pak penjaga tersebut.

Dari reaksi pak penjaga tersebut, Naruto bisa tau kalau gigitan orang gila tersebut sangat menyakitkan, terbukti dengan teriakan pak penjaga tersebut.

Pak penjaga tersebut berusaha melepaskan dari gigitan sang orang gila, setelah berusaha dengan keras akhirnya tangan pak penjaga tersebut berhasil dilepaskan.

Pak penjaga tersebut mundur beberapa langkah, jalan mundurnya yang agak tidak seimbang membuat tubuhnya akhirnya jatuh ketanah.  
Setelah agak menunggu lama, pak penjaga tersebut tidak juga berkunjung bangkit dari tanah. Naruto memikirkan apakah pak penjaga tersebut pingsan karena digigit orang gila?

Naruto menatap heran, tidak mungkin kan hanya digigit orang gila bisa membuat orang pingsan. Jika itu benar, maka Naruto baru pertama kali melihat kasus yang seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Naruto yang merasa kasihan terhadap pak penjaga tersebut, mungkin akan menolongnya setelah mata pelajaran selesai, toh sebentar lagi jam makan siang.

Menolongnya, Naruto menarik kata-katanya tadi, sepertinya pak penjaga tersebut tidak butuh pertolongannya karena pak penjaga tersebut telah sadar dari pingsannya. Naruto lega, untung saja pak penjaga tersebut cepat-cepat sadar, kalau tidak mungkin dirinya akan kerepotan.

Naruto ingin memalingkan pandangannya kearah buku yang berserakan dimejanya, recananya Naruto ingin membereskan bukunya karena sebentar lagi jam makan siang.

Namun sepertinya tidak jadi setelah melihat keadaan pak penjaga gerbang tadi setelah digigit orang gila. Keadaan pak penjaga tersebut, munurut Naruto persis dengan sang orang gila, bahkan gerakan dan tingkah lakunya sama.

Naruto yang penasaran mulai berdiri dari bangkunya, lalu berlari kearah pintu kelas tanpa seizin gurunya.

"Uzumaki-san mau kemana kau?" Naruto menghiraukan gurunya.

'sreggg'

Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya berniat kehalamannya untuk memastikan suatu hal. Setelah kepergian Naruto tanpa izin sang guru, semuanya yang berada dikelas Naruto mikirkan kelakuan Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya terutama Kurama yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Naruto.

'Kira-kira ada apa dengan Naruto-kun, ya?' batin Kurama

Setelah berlari keluar kelas, akhirnya Naruto sampai dihalaman. Naruto mulai mendekati pak penjaga gerbang tersebut, untuk berjaga-jaga Naruto mengambil jarak agar tidak terkena gigitannya. Naruto mulai membandingkan antara si penjaga dan si orang gila, dari mulai kelakukannya si penjaga dengan si orang gila bisa dikatakan mirip.

Dan Naruto melupakan hal penting, yaitu kulit mereka berubah menjadi hijau dan pupil matanya berubah putih semua.

"Paman apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pak penjaga tersebut malah meraung tak jelas. Dari jawabannya yang diberikan oleh pak penjaga tersebut, Naruto dapat mengetahui bahwa pak penjaga tersebut sudah tidak memiliki kesadaran lagi, biasanya Naruto melihat jika pak penjaga tersebut diajak berbicara maka akan menyahutnya, tapi saat sekarang tidak.

'Apa mungkin ini gara-gara gigitan itu?'

Naruto kaget ketika tiba-tiba pak penjaga tersebut ingin menakapnya, tapi untung saja dirinya itu bisa menghindarinya.

Pak penjaga tersebut terus berusaha ingin menangkap Naruto, tapi pada saat itu pula Naruto berhasil menghindarinya karena bagi Naruto gerakan pak penjaga tersebut terlalu lambat sehingga Naruto bisa melihatnya lalu menghindarinya.

Jika diasumsikan dari apa yang Naruto dapat pak penjaga tersebut terkena virus dari orang gila tersebut setelah digigit dan jika dilihat lagi, Naruto merasa bahwa pak penjaga dan orang gila tersebut seperti mayat hidup atau lebih mudahnya..zombi.

Naruto tidak tau apakah kedua orang tersebut memang zombie atau bukan, tapi yang pasti jika terkena gigitan tersebut kedua orang tersebut sama saja dengan menjadi zombie.

.  
'Cih...ini berbahaya sebaiknya aku lenyapkan zombie itu, tapi bagaimana caranya?'

Naruto menghindar dari serangan pak penjaga yang sekarang ini jadi zombie. Sekarang ini Naruto lagi sedang memikirkan cara melenyapkan zombie itu, jika hanya cuma dihajar saja masih kemungkinan belum benar-benar akan lenyap, tapi apa salahnya untuk dicoba dulu, bukan?.

Tanpa ampun Naruto menghajar pipi kanan si zombie itu, karena zombie itu hanya mayat hidup dan tidak punya pikiran, zombie itu tidak menghindari tinjuan Naruto hanya diam menerimanya.

Tinjuan Naruto yang cukup keras, membuat tubuh si zombie itu terlempar agak jauh dari tempatnya. Dan seperti dugaan Naruto tadi, hanya tangan kosong tidak cukup untuk melawan zombie itu. Naruto harus butuh senjata.

'Krrriiinnngggg'

Pikiran Naruto kacau. Naruto melupakan satu hal yang penting. Bel jam makan siang. Jika bel berbunyi maka semua murid akan keluar dari kelas, dan kemungkinan besar pasti akan kehalaman untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti halnya untuk makan, walaupun Naruto tau sekarang ini keadaan cuaca sedang tidak baik, tapi tetap saja pasti ada orang yang kehalaman.

Narutopun berbalik ingin menuju dalam sekolahnya untuk memberitahukan kepada teman-temannya, namun pergerakannya berhenti ketika mendengar suara aneh dari arah pintu gerbang.

Memindahkan pandangannya kearah pintu gerbang. Dan pada saat itu juga Naruto hampir terkena serangan jantung, bagaimana tidak jika dipintu gerbang sekarang ini banyak zombie yang ingin mencoba masuk kesekolahannya.

'Ah... akan jadi peperangan zombie mulai hari ini, mungkin.'

Dengan tinjuan akhir Naruto ke si zombie (pak penjaga) fic ini akhirnya T.B.C.

Yo ketemu lagi ama saya..haa buat fic lg, padahal fic satu lg belum nyampe 5 chapter..eh malah buat fic baru, tapi mau bagaimana lg. Oke mungkin ini saja dr saya..sekian dan mohon untuk reviewnya agar author jd semangat untuk ngelanjutin ficnya..  
Dah sampai jumpa dichap 2...jgn lupa reviewnya...

.  
BOOMMM


	2. Chapter 2

H/Z

.

Disclaimer : naruto bunkan punya ane

.

Warning : ,Typo,Gaje,EYD rusak, dll.

.

Chapter 2 [Sepertinya akan terjadi perang antar Manusia dengan Zombie}

.

"Hahh..apa maksudmu Uzumaki-san?"

Kakashi yang merupakan wali kelas Naruto menatap Naruto tidak percaya, tak cuma Kakashi tapi semua guru yang berada diruangan tersebut.

Mengatakan ada zombie dihalaman sekolah memang terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal.

Didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya zombie, tapi Narutolah buktinya yang secara langsung melihatnya dengan mata kepalannya sendiri bahwa fakta tentang zombie itu ada dan karena Naruto peduli akan hal nyawa temannya, ia mengatakan apa yang ia lihat kepada gurunya melalui kata-katanya dan memerintahkan untuk menyiarkan tentang zombie itu melalui radio sekolah agar semua siswa untuk berhati-hati.

Namun seperti kalian liat..tidak ada yang percaya dan siapa coba yang mau percaya tentang ucapannya.

"Tapi...sensei, saya tidak berbohong kalau diluar memang ada zombie jika perlu silahkan sensei buktikan sendiri dengan melihat keluar jendela!"

Kakashi hanya menghela napas sedalam-dalamnya, lalu secara perlahan ia berdiri dari kursinya menuju kearah jendela.

"Uzumaki-san jika kau berbohong maka kau akan mendapatkan hukuman karena telah mempermainkan seorang guru." Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Kakashi pun melihat keluar jendela membuktikan ucapan Naruto. Mata Kakashi langsung terbelalak kaget. Karena tidak ada halangan arah pandangannya,

Kakashi dengan jelas melihat banyak orang yang aneh yang dikatakan oleh Naruto (zombie) masuk kedalam halaman sekolahannya.

Dan kebetulan sekali Kakashi melihat dihalaman sekolahnya ada salah satu terkena gigitan dari zombie itu. Setelah melihat kejadian itu Kakashi langsung percaya omongan Naruto, dan tanpa babibu lagi mengumumkan kepada seluruh muridnya, tak peduli jika seluruh murid percaya atau tidak.

Guru yang lainpun juga bersiap siaga, mencari senjata untuk melawan para zombie seperti saran Kakashi yang tadi disiarkan diradio sekolah.

"Ugh..aku tak percaya kalau zombie itu benar-benar ada. Dan Uzumaki-san apakau tahu dari mana asal zombie itu datang?."

"Saya tidak tau sensei, tapi menurutku zombie sudah ada dikota lalu menyembar dan sampailah disekolahan ini." Naruto menjawab apa yang ia ketahui saja.

"Begitu ya..nah Uzumaki-san aku membe-" ucapan Kakashi dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Ah..maaf sensei tugas saya disini sudah selesai..saya memohon pergi dulu!"  
Naruto langsung pergi menuju keluar pintu ruangan guru, ia baru ingat jika tugasnya selesai maka ia akan mencari Kurama.

Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan Kurama sendiri tanpa ada dirinya..dengan kata lain Naruto khawatir kepada Kurama yang notabene tidak bisa berkelahi dan takut jika nantinya Kurama terkena virus dari zombie itu.

Kakashi lagi lagi hanya menghela napasnya..belum sempat ia selesai berbicara sudah terlebih dahuku dipotong oleh Naruto, padahal ia ingin memberikan tugas yang cocok kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah bagi para guru sekalian kita akan membagi tugas masing masing sesuai kelompok yang aku pilih..jadi apakah kalian setuju!"

Kakashi membalikan badannya lalu berbicara terhadap guru lainnya.

"KAMI SETUJU!" ucap semua guru yang ada diruangan tersebut.

.  
Keringat membasahi tubuh Naruto, rasa lelah terus menghampiri Naruto tanpa henti. Entah sudah berapa kelas Naruto lewati dan entah berapa orang siswa yang Naruto lihat memasang muka bingung.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan akan hal itu, percaya atau tidak Naruto tetap tidak peduli. Dan Naruto juga tidak ingin mengulangi pengumuman dari sang wali kelasnya, lalu membuat mereka percaya ataupun mencari bantuan dari mereka yang percaya tentang pengumuman itu.

Naruto tidak ingin melakukan itu.

Tujuannya sekarang yang jauh lebih penting adalah mencari Kurama. Tempat yang Naruto tuju pastilah kekantin, bukan keatap notabene adalah tempat yang sering Kurama kunjungi pada saat jam makan siang.

Karena cuaca yang sedang tidak baik adalah alasan Naruto mengapa dirinya memilih kekantin dari pada keatap sekolah.

Dan sialnya kantin berada dibawah, jadi Naruto harus turun lagi dan Naruto juga berharap semoga Kurama baik baik saja karena kantin adalah tempat yang terdekat dari halaman.

Setelah langkah demi langkah, satu dengan satu langkah lainnya yang makin cepat akhirnya Naruto telah sampai diteras sekolah yang dapat menghubungkan masing masing tempat salah satunya adalah kantin.

Dan ditanggalah Naruto berada, ia harus mensiapkan mental untuk melawan zombie-zombie yang kini menantinya dibawah, entah sejak kapan dan berapa zombie itu telah meyebar mengigit siswa siswi disekolah ini.

Naruto mengeratkan gagangan pelnya yang tadi sempat ia ambil ntah dimana, lalu dengan sekali napas dalam dan mental yang sudah siap Naruto langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan segera menuju kekantin secepatnya.

Setelah menyabet banyak zombie akhirnya Naruto telah sampai didepan pintu kantin.

"KKUUURRRAAAMMMAAAA!"

Setelah sampai Naruto langsung berteriak. Dirinya sangat khawatir kepada Kurama, misalnya kantin sudah dibilang zona tidak aman lagi. Banyak murid yang telah menjadi korban dari para zombie terbukti dengan banyak zombie yang berpakaian sekolahnya.

Naruto berdecih sial. Dikantin ia tidak menemukan Kurama seharusnya ia terlebih dahulu meng-cek diatap.

Naruto telah membuat pilihan yang salah, ia terlalu percaya diri terhadap pilihannya.  
Naruto telah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuat sesuatu kesalahan...

'Sial..sial..sial kenapa aku salah tempat! Apa Kurama telah pergi dari kantin lalu menuju keatap? Tapi rasanya itu terlalu mustahil karena disini sudah rawan zombie dan jika melawannya sama dengan bunuh diri. Apakah tidak ada tempat sembunyi disekitar kantin?'

..sampai akhirnya Naruto mengingat suatu tempat yang berada disekitar kantin, yaitu..

'Toilet! Benar, aku harus mencoba mencarinya disana..siapa tau Kurama bersembunyi disana.'

Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya, dan ingin segera pergi namun hal itu tidak terjadi setelah dirinya terkepung para zombie dari arah segala arah. Naruto tidak tau mengapa para zombie yang tidak terlalu mempedulikan dirinya jadi mengarah kepada dirinya.

Otaknya terus berjalan cepat seperti mensin yang baru. Terus mencari jawaban. Mencari letak kesalahannya. Apa yang telah ia perbuat.

'Hmm..kesalahan. Sepertinya tidak..lalu apa yang aku perbuat hanya melawan zombie itu dan meneriaki nama Kurama tadi..'

dan akhirnya..

'..jangan-jangan para zombie itu menghampiriku gara-gara aku berteriak sehingga membuat suara..'

..Naruto menemukan jawabannya.

'..ternyata zombie itu tidak bisa melihat orang namun hanya bisa mendengar sebuah suara..berarti jika aku membuat suara maka mereka akan menghampiri asal suara itu.'

Narutopun mencari objek yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghasilkan suara. Matanya terus mengamati satu per satu setiap sudut ruangan kantin tersebut.

Dan pada akhirnya mata Naruto tertuju pada sebuah mesin kupon yang biasanya memilih pesanan dan karena benda itupula Naruto dapat ide untuk menghasilkan sebuah suara.

Tanpa babibu lagi Naruto melaksanakan idenya.

Pertama yang harus Naruto lakukan adalah mencopot sepatunya, lalu yang kedua melemparkannya kearah mesin tersebut.

Setelah syarat pertama terpenuhi, Naruto mengambil ancang-angcang untuk melempar sepatunya. Dilihat dari jaraknya,

Naruto tidak yakin jika lemparannya itu akan sampai..tapi apa salahnya untuk dicoba bukan?

Dan HAP.

Lemparan pertama Naruto kurang begitu kencang sehingga sepatunya tidak sampai malah mengenai salah satu botak zombie tersebut

Meskipun begitu Naruto masih mempunyai sebelah dari pasangan sepatunya dengan begitu Naruto masih mempunyai satu kesempatan lagi dan jika kesempatan itu gagal maka fic ini langsung TAMAT.

Dengan wajah yang penuh konsentrasi Naruto mengincar sasaran. Sebelum Naruto melemparkan sepatunya, Naruto kepada sesepuhnya karena dirinya jarang ngelayat kemakam sesepuhnya.

"Kyaa..rasakan ini lemparan sepatu no jutsu!"

Dengan kecepatan SUNGGUH TERLALU sepatu itu terbang dari Naruto menuju kemesin tersebut. Dengan telak sepatu Naruto mengenai sasarannya yang entah kenapa ditengah ada bunderan berwarna merah.

Naruto bersyukur, sepatunya dapat mengenai targetnya dan menghasilkan suara DHUAARR seperti boom.

Mendengar suara yang lebih baru, para zombie tersebut melacaknya dengan indra pendengaran mereka.

Naruto tidak boleh senang dulu karena zombie yang lain masih ada, dengan cepat Naruto mengambil salah satu kursi yang kaki kaki terbuat dari besi.

Narutopun mengangkatnya lalu membawanya keluar.

Naruto menghadapkan tubuhnya kesisi kanan, tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi Naruto melempar kursi tersebut kearah kanan, sisi yang Naruto lewati agar mencapa kekantin.

'klontang'

Walapun lemparan Naruto tidak cukup jauh, kursi tersebut tetap menghasil suara, sehingga membuat para zombie itu menuju kearah asal suara

Sekarang sisi kiri, tidak seperti tadi Naruto cukup hanya melawannya karena para zombie tersebut tidaklah banyak.

"Yosh..Kurama aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

'Glek'

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Sekarang ini dirinya sudah berada ditoilet.

Dikarenakan Kurama adalah wanita maka ia harus masuk kedalam toile wanita juga..dan karena itulah membuat Naruto bingung antara masuk atau tidak.

Bagaimanapun juga masuk ketoilet berbeda adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak sopan. dan kesopananlah yang merupakan hal penting bagi Naruto.

Persetan dengan toilet wanita. Naruto langsung masuk, untungnya didalam tidak ada zombie membuat Naruto bernapas lega karena tidak perlu repot-repot harus melawan dulu.

"Kurama...apakah kau berada didalam sini?" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak.

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto sedikit kesal, apakah ia salah pilihan, memilih untuk kekantin mencari Kurama atau jangan-jangan Kurama telah terkena virus zombie itu.

Jika itu benar, maka Naruto tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri untuk seumur hidupnya.

Kurama adalah orang yang selalu menyemangati dirinya ketika ia mulai sendiri, selalu ada disisi Naruto dengan kepribadiannya yang dianggap ia mengganggu..lalu apa balasnya ia terhadap Kurama? Hanya memasang muka datar dihadapannya dan cuek, itulah balasannya..dan sekarang hanya ini yang bisa Naruto lakukan..menyelamatkan Kurama.

Naruto hampir putus asa setelah meniliti disetiap kamar mandi ternyata tidak ada orang dan sekarang adalah bagian terakhirnya..jika Kurama tidak ada disini mungkin dirinya akan benar-benar putus asa.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Naruto memegang knop pintu, entah kenapa saat ini menelan ludahnya sulit dilakukan oleh Naruto. Naruto memegang knop pintunya, secara perlahan membukanya.

Dan…

''RASAKAN INI ZOMBIE!''

Naruto mendapatkan pukulan dikepalanya, membuat Naruto pusing dengan mata spiral yang berputar kencang.

T.B.C

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 ini..dan untuk pera reader terima kasih telah mereview fict ini..soal fic ini memang terinspirasi dr anime HOTD tapi karena jln cerita nya agak lupa munkin author akan membuat jalan ceritanya yg tentunya amat gaje..mungkin itu saja, sampai berjumpa di chap 3 ..daahhh jangan lupa REVIEW biar semangat


End file.
